


How Petty

by p00rb01



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, mentions of undyne and alphys, only mentions of sans/napstatton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p00rb01/pseuds/p00rb01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been spending a lot of time recently with Napstatton and that has Papyrus a little jealous. And a lot tired. But that'll happen with an insomniac with a weird attachment to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Petty

For awhile now Sans had been spending a lot of time with Napstatton. Leaving Papyrus to do his own thing. It was great for awhile. Papyrus would lounge around, watch tv, not do his duties around the kingdom. Life was great for the younger skeleton brother.

That was.. Until he started missing his big brother. He only saw him half the time now. And that was mostly enough time for Sans to come home, cook them tacos, leave a plate out for Papyrus, wake him up and tell him where they were and saying goodbye. Now.. Papyrus isn't the jealous type usually. He was a pretty chill guy. But after a month of this he was ready to rip Napstattons big buff arms out of its circuits.

Papyrus was fine with them dating, happy even. Because he knew Sans would be over joyed and treated well, for Napstattons sake he better be, and finally get to date someone. His big brother had always loved the idea of dating. Holding hands, kissing, all that mushy stuff. He had several books on it, and a few manga Undyne had given him. Needless to say, Sans was a huge romantic.

Papyrus? His perfect date would be sitting at home, listening to some tunes, eating a nice plate of home made tacos with a side of honey to sip on. Have you guessed it yet? Yep. His perfect date was Sans. Not that Papyrus would get in the way of Sans' happiness. Oh no. Contrary actually. He let Sans go. Never told him. Doesn't act weird around him. No secrets behind closed doors spanking it to his innocent brother. Nope. He kept all those feelings inside. Thats how much Sans means to him. So thats not what this is about.

This is about how Sans doesnt even come to hang out with him anymore. As brothers. Thats whats got Papyrus goat right now. Heh.. got his goat. He'd have to tell that one to the guy behind the door sometime. Apparently he was a goat monster of some sort? Eh. Probably like Queen Toriel. Or something like that.

Papyrus smiled to himself about the shitty pun, laying back all sprawled out on their couch in the living room. He heared the door click open and small foot steps patter into the room. Then a loud cough "UGH! PAPY! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SMOKE IN THE LIVING ROOM? OR.. AT ALL?"

Papyrus smiled wider, pulled out his cigarette and shoved his orange hood down. He quickly sat up "heeey, brother. hows it going?"

Sans frowned, hands on his hips as he came into the room "DON'T 'HOWS IT GOING' ME, BRO. YOU REALLY SHOULD QUIT."

Papyrus nodded "okay"

"I MEAN IT."

"okay"

"ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"heh.. sorry, sansy, guess my heads feelin' a little FOGGY right now." He wiggled his brows at Sans, whos face contorted at the awful pun about the smoke in the air "PAP! THATS NOT FUNNY! THIS IS A SERIOUS ISSUE!" He stomped, huffing and pouting.

Papyrus flicked the cigarette out in the ash tray "im sorry, brother, really. im trying to stop."

He sighed in response "I KNOW.. I JUST WISH YOU'D TRY HARDER.. OR.. A LITTLE FASTER!"  
Papyrus snorted "thats uh not how addiction works bro."

"IT IS IF YOU PUNCH IT HARD ENOUGH! OR UH AT LEAST THATS WHAT ALPHYS TELLS ME" He shrugged.

Papyrus raised a brow at that smirking "oh yeah? what should i punch?"

The small blue berry tapped the bottom of his chin, humming at he thought "UH... WELL.. I THINK ALPHYS WOULD TELL YOU.. TO PUNCH.." His eyes shined bright with the cute little stars again "THE CIGARETTE! YEAH! PUNCH THEM REALLY REALLY HARD AND THEY'LL ALL BE GONE! JUST DO THAT AND YOU WONT BE ADDICTED ANYMORE!"

Papyrus nodded in time with his brothers suggestion "of course, brother, why hadnt i thought of that?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARENT THE AMAZING SANS!"

Papyrus shrugged "true. im not.. im a little too.. bad to the BONE for that."

Sans whined, waved his arms in the air "BROOOOOOO.... NOOOOOOO..."

Papyrus grinned "what?"

"UGH.. OH!" He perked back up, ignoring the awful pun by his much brother "I ALMOST FORGOT! I JUST CAME HOME TO GET SOMETHING! NAPSTATTON AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER!" He squealed, bouncing with joy "ISNT THAT GREAT? NOT EVEN YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS CAN RUIN THIS, PAPY! NOT TODAY! MWEHEHEH."

Papyrus hid his sadness with a flick up his hood falling back over his skull and a small smile point back toward his happy little blue berry of a brother "heh yeah, man. sounds pretty.. sans-sational." smirk

Sans groaned, smacking at Papyrus "BROOOOO! NOOOO! THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION TO TRY! OH MY GOOOD! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE ME DISLIKE MY OWN NAME!"

Papyrus simply held up an arm to block the not so threatening attack of his smaller brother "oh ya? i must be pretty humerus then."

It took Sans a second before he whined "I HAVE SPOKEN TOO SOOOOOOOON...." and smacked once more "PAPYRUUUUUS...!"

Papyrus snickered "yes, brother?"

"YOU'RE SO AWFUL.."

"hey, we cant all be as great as you."

Sans sighed in reply "I KNOW.. ITS SO SAD. BUT-!" He patted his taller brother in the back, grinning up at him with stars in his big blue eyes "WE'LL KEEP TRYING! MAYBE ONE DAY YOU CAN BE AS GOOD AS ME, THE AMAZING SANS! THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR YOU YET, MY ADORABLE BABY BRO! MWEHEHEHEH!" He ran off up stairs, hands in the hair.

Papyrus watched him go nodded "maybe, brother... maybe.." he sighed, laying back against the couch. He stared down at the carpet with tired eyes, brushing his boney little toes through the fuzz. He hadn't slept in so long. He knew he already had insomnia but it only got worse with Sans being gone all the time. Those were the only times he was able to sleep. Knowing Sans was a room over. Safe and sound. It was even better when Sans would want him to sleep in bed with him. And they'd get to be all cuddled up on the blue chubby skeletons crane bed. On those nights Papyrus got a full night of sleep. No nightmares or anything. Which in retrospect is probably why Sans asks him to sleep together with him in the first place. He's a smart little guy.. Way smarter than anyone gives him credit for.

Papyrus smiled sadly down at his feet, sighing. "hey! sans!"

Sans poked his little head out from behind his door "HM?"

"...maybe we could hang out sometime?" he turned to look up at him

Sans walked over to the railing, peering down at his brother "OH. UH.... IM KIND OF BUSY FOR AWHILE, PAPY! IM SORRY! ILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I CAN HANG OUT THOUGH!"

The orange skeleton didnt let his sadness through, only nodded and slung an arm over the couch like the chill guy he is "okay, cool. keep me posted, brother. figured id call ahead of time to reserve a table at sans de la tacos for dinner and some tunes. pencil me in for the next night you're free."

Sans laughed, nodding "OF COURSE, BRO! I'LL LET YOU KNOW! I JUST GOTTA ASK NAPSTATTON WHEN HE THINKS HE'LL BE BUSY NEXT SO I CAN COME HANG WITH YOU!" Papyrus only nodded in response and that seemed to be enough for the excitable little marshmello because he ran back into his room to gather sleep over supplies. Once the door clicked shut though Papyrus frowned, dropping the cool guy act. He ran a hand over his skull, rubbing at his sore eye sockets. This would be fine. He could do this. He'll just... go to Muffet's for dinner. No worries.. Maybe she'll be up for a chat too. Maybe she'll...

And with that Papyrus was out like a light, passed out on the couch. Not sleeping for almost a week will do that to a guy. When he woke up he felt something cold on his forehead. Reaching up and touching it he found that it was a cold wet wash cloth. But when he went to pull it off his hand was smacked "LEAVE IT ON, PAP!" He jumped, eyes flicking to the right of him where Sans stood. Where..were they? A second glance and it was obvious they were in Papyrus' room. How had Sans gotten in? It was always locked.

For good reason. His room was a mess and he didn't like people telling him to clean it. But it was an organized mess according to Papyrus. Piles and piles of things thrown about everywhere but there was a method to his chaos. He new where everything was and it was all strategically placed where he would have a path to his bed and computer. He shifted to get a better look at Sans and realized that Sans must've put the sheets back on his bed. Because they were usually thrown to the end of it and only left with one blanket and tons of pillows thrown about. He smiled at that "heh..hey, brother. whats up?"

"WHATS UP? PAP! YOU COMPLETELY PASSED OUT! AND WHEN I TRIED TO WAKE YOU, YOU WOKE UP BUT YOU WERE IN A HAZE! YOU DIDNT EVEN RECOGNIZE ME! YOU HAD A FEVER, YOU WERE ALL SWEATY!" Sans frowned like a worried mouth, pressing Papyrus' skull between his hands "I WAS SO WORRIED! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN SLEEPING?"

"er... well.. no... bu-"

"FOR HOW LONG?!" He gasped

Papyrus blinked, shrugging in response

Sans groaned, letting go of his face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT?"

Papyrus let out a sigh, laying his head back. he closed his eyes to think. Laying there for a few moments "ummmmm...the last time i slept with you in your bed."

Sans' jaw fell open "W-WHAT?! PAP! THAT WAS LIKE 6 DAYS AGO!"

Papyrus shrugged again, eyes darting away to not meet his disappointed big brothers face "PAP! LOOK AT ME.." small little dots met big blue ones "YOU HAVE TO SLEEP.."

"i know.. i try! its not like i dont.. but even if i do.." Papyrus cut himself off

"....YOUR NIGHTMARES..?"

A nod.

Sans sighed and crawled into the bed with him, hugging him tight to his chest. Even though Sans is so much smaller he did this a lot where he forced Papyrus to be the smaller spoon, just sitting up higher on the bed. "I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO MUCH LATELY.. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING?"

"...i didnt want to bother you, sansy.. youve been having so much fun with napstatton and i-.. i didnt want to ruin that." he wrapped his arms around his smaller brother, closing his eyes sockets.

"BRO.. THAT WOULDNT RUIN ANYTHING.. YOURE WAY MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN NAPSTATTON.. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! YOU AND I ARE BROTHERS!" He grinned down at him "NO ONES EVER GOING TO COME BETWEEN THAT.."

"..i know. i didnt think he was, brother. really. i just want you to keep having fun. not worry about your dumb little brother."

"PAP.. YOU ARENT DUMB. AND.. I LIKE WORRYING ABOUT MY LITTLE BRO BRO! MAKES ME REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE JUST A LITTLE BABYBONE!" He laughed "ALWAYS ATTACHED AT THE HIP TO ME! NEEDING ME FOR EVERYTHING!"

Papyrus chuckled lazily against Sans' chest "i still do, brother.."

Sans clacked his teeth against Papyrus' forehead "I KNOW! AND THAT'S WHY I TOLD NAPSTATTON I NEED TO SPEND NIGHTS HERE WITH YOU."

Papyrus opened his eyes with a frown, peeking up at him "woah hey now, man, no need for that. really. you go have fun. you guys are dating after a-"

"DATING?!" Sans' eyes got even bigger, cheek bones flushing bright blue "H-H-HEH WHAT? PAP.. WE ARE DATING! WE'RE FRIENDS.. I SAID THAT!"

"sans.. i know you like him."

"WHAT? BUT I DONT!" He frowned

The younger rolled his eyes "im not stupid, sans. its pretty obvious."

"BUT I REALLY DONT, PAP.. REALLY.."

"then why have you spent so much time with him? hm?"

Sans' face turned an even darker shade of blue, fidgeting awkwardly "W-WELL UH.. ACTUALLY.. THATS CUZ UH.. I WAS HAVING HIM GIVE ME DATING ADVICE.. TO ASK OUT THIS PERSON I LIKE.."

Papyrus blinked "oh. huh. well. guess i was off." he shrugged "alright. goodnight, sans" he yawned, closing his eyes and snuggling back into his boney brothers chest.

Sans huffed "W-WHAT? ARENT YOU GOING TO ASK ME WHO I LIKE? COME OOOOON! ARENT YOU CURIOUS! GUESS! SOMETHING! OH YOU LAZY BONES.." He sighed, holding Papyrus closer as he heard his baby brother start to snore. He clanked against his forehead softly one more time "IT WAS YOU BUT UH.. THANKS FOR ASKING.." He grumbled, pouting.

A small smirk tugged at Papyrus' mouth, cheek bones flushing a light orange as he whispered back "i like you too, nerd.."

Sans' eyes widened "P-PAP! Y-Y-YOU'RE AWAKE!?"

"mhmmmm... for now.. im sleepy though.. can we do this in the mornin'..?" he slurred

Sans grinned bigger, eyes turning into hearts "WAIT! YOU LIKE ME TOO?! OH MY GOD! WE SKIPPED A STEP IN THE BOOK! OH JEEZ - OH NO- OH LORDY LOO! WHAT WAS NEXT? OH! UH! WEAR CLOTHS!" He gasped loudly "OH. MY. GOD. YOU'VE BEEN WEARING CLOTHES THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

Papyrus nodded lazily against his brother, slowly drifting off to sleep as he let him rant.

"H-HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS THE ENTIRE TIME?! Y-YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH ME SINCE THE BEGINNING?!"

"mhmm...."

"OH. MY. GOD." He squealed "MWEHEHEHEHEH! THIS IS SO GREAT! OH! OH! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BESTEST DATE EVER, PAPY! I'M GOING TO PLAN THE WHOLE THING! FIRST, WE WILL GO TO MUFFETS! I DONT REALLY CARE FOR THE PLACE.. BUT YOU SEEM TO LOVE IT! AND THEN! AND THEN! WE'LL TAKE A WALK AROUND-....." Sans continued to ramble as Papyrus passed out against him.

Dreams only filled with cute happy things. Like his brother. And he couldn't wait for the morning because this time. All those dreams wouldn't just be dreams anymore. And thats way more than Papyrus' could've ever asked for in his life time.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this? maybe?


End file.
